


The Bitches of westeros

by Yorkshire_Pud



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire_Pud/pseuds/Yorkshire_Pud
Summary: There are some men who are born to be dominant and some are born submissive. Some are submissive and just need the right dom to put them in the tight place





	The Bitches of westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Theon is in for a night that he was not expecting

Theon had made the same ride every three nights since his seventeenth nameday, so many times now Theon would swear his grey stallion knew it way. Little did Theon know that today however he was being watch from one of the battlements.  
Theon tide his horse aside an ordinary looking inn, this place had been more of a home to Theon than Winterfell, here he was not a prisoner, here he was his own man, and he was treated as the lord he was born to be, Theon Greyjoy of the iron islands, last living son of Balon Greyjoy.  
Opening the door, he was greeted by the smell of rotten wine and sweat. A small, plump women greeted him with a warm toothy smile, “M’lord, Ros will be with you in a second.”  
Theon gave the woman one of his cold glares and did not respond, just stood looking around the room, these men were peasants, only able to afford the cheap common whores. Ros was a higher quality and demanded a higher price, which none of these people would be able to afford.  
“My lord, I have been waiting for you.” Ros said, shocking Theon as she walked in the door behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
“And where have you been” he looked at the red-headed whore with suspicion. She was wearing a thick fur cloak, but hardly a trace of snow or dirt. As one of the best whores in the north she had her own room which is where Theon and her ‘Meeting’ had always been, and she had always greeted him walking down the stairs.  
“Oh, my dear Theon, what is with the dirty look, I have just been setting up a surprise for you.” She says grabbing his hand gently and walking back towards the still open door. Theon offered no resistance and just followed the whore willingly, biting his bottom lip at the thought of fucking the whore out against some tree, her moans for all the world to hear, not caring if someone walked by.  
They walked past Theon’s horse and around to the side of the building to a beer cellar hatch, Ros let Theon’s hand go, as she bent over to unlock the hatch doors. Theon could not resist the urge, he grabbed the whore by the waist, thrusting his groin to he backside, his cock was at full mass, throbbing against his breeches, he needed release. Ros rose up turning towards him, grabbing his member. “Wait my darling, what I have in store for you, will change your world. This is a new room we are opening for special customers.” Theon almost spent in his pants, his breath heavy. Still holding him by his clothed cock she walked backwards leading him like a pup on a lead.  
Down the hatch was a long, poorly lit passageway, at the end of which was a large oak door, with an iron handle and like the hatch was also locked. Ros stopped at the door, “Do you want to see what is under my cloak, I have a special little outfit just for you, but you need to ask nice to see it.”  
“This better be worth it Whore, now show me you fucking commoner, I’m a lord who gets what he want, I do not need to ask, I demand you take of your clock before I rip it of you.” Theon anger grew as he is becoming desperate for release.  
With a twisted smile, Ros undid the clasp of her cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground. Theon’s mind began to race, Ros stood almost naked only cover by a pair of leather panties and leather straps that ran up her torso, going up and around her large breast, a thin black collar around her neck and a pair of thigh high leather boots. Theon reach out his hand to touch her hard nipples, his had was slapped away. “Not yet my lord, first you need to get correctly dressed.” She said emptying the bag at his feet. “I’ll be waiting inside.” She shut the door before he could look inside.  
Theon so horny took no time to think and remove all his clothes. Releasing his impressive cock from its cloth prison. He looked down at the assortment of leather straps, not sure where to start. First, he picked up the smallest strap, Theon had seen a collar many times when he took the hounds out hunting, never had he suspected that he would be putting it around his own neck. It was weirdly a turn on having the cold leather firmly around his neck, he tightened it up, so he could feel it slightly biting. Next was a pair of black leather panties like those Ros was wearing, he had to manoeuvre his hard cock inside, but he managed to get them to fit, luckily, he keeps his hair down the trimmed short ever since Ros had suggested it to him, otherwise there would be hair popping out from everywhere. He next fitted the straps over his chest, it had a ring in the middle of his chest creating an x over his light hair dusted chest. Last were four leather straps with rings of the side which he eventually figured out went around his wrists and ankles.  
It was time to go into the room, he grabbed the handle to find out it was lock. He began to impatiently knock, after a minute or so the door was opened. “You took your time, my lord. Did you have any difficulty?”  
Theon was not in the mood for her jests and pushed past her into the large well-lit room. He was not sure how to react, there were chains hanging from the roof, a wall full of all types of riding crops, whips and canes. Another wall full of more leather straps. “What is all this for? Do you whore think you can lie a finger let alone a whip upon me” he now had the red head pinned against the wall holding her by her throat.  
“Theon, my lord, trust me. I will not do nothing that you will not enjoy, and as soon as you say stop I will.” She says leading him into the middle of the room where two chains hung down from the ceiling. Her hands tracing along the straps over his chest, across to his nipple causing Theon to let out an involuntary moan, Ros knew Theon’s weak spots. She moved to is right side grabbing the chain, rubbing the cold steel clasp along his throat, over his shoulder, extremely slowly will maintain eye contact with Theon, so close he kept leaning forward attempting to kiss the woman. Then he heard the click of the clasp, which was now attached to the leather cuffs on his wrists. The whore walked around the back of Theon, giving his firm, round leather covered buttocks a firm spank, causing him to jump, as he tried to keep eye contact with her. She then did the same on his left with the chain. Theon was now locked in, but the chains were loose allowing Theon the ability to move his arms. However, that would not be for long. Ros walked toward the door, where a small wheel was on the wall, as she began to turn it the chains began to rattle and Theon’s arms that were loose by his side began to be pulled up into the air only stopping when the were high above his head to the point he almost had to stand on his toes. Ros walked back towards Theon with two short lengths of chains. These were attached the cuffs around his ankles, and to two small loops on the floor causing his legs to be spread apart. Theon was now truly at the will of this whore unable to fight back at what ever she wanted to do.  
Theon was knocked out of his thought when a small ball shape object was place on his lips, “open up.” He gave the whore a glare not opening his mouth, he was used to being in charge, he was a real man, he is dominate personality, not used to being told what to do, especially from some back-alley whore. He was quickly reminded that at the present moment he was unable to fight back when he receives a hard punch to his stomach causing his mouth to open automatically., which allowed the ball to go straight into his mouth. The ball felt bigger then it looked and had a weird taste. As Theon was getting his breathe back, Ros fastened the ball in place with the leather straps attached to it. Theon was now unable to talk, unable to close his mouth. Anger rose inside him. Who did this whore think she was. He began screaming, shouting, putting on the chain trying to free himself, the whore was going to pay. However, the chains did not give, the leather straps stayed strong, and his madden rant came out as nonsense. He could not get free, his face was now bright red with rage, drool dripped down his face down on to his hairy chest, mixing with the sweat which had form a layer over his body.  
Next came the blindfold, he was now unable to see. “You are now ready, boy. The master will be along shortly, and training will begin.” Theon heard the door shut, he had never felt so vulnerable in his life, who was this master?


End file.
